Cold Night
by Goldwolves
Summary: Levihan fanficiton given via tumblr request. The both come back from a long and cold night of titan killing. NSFW


He walked quickly down the hallway. His entire body was freezing and he wanted to just sit down and just calm down. The lose cloths he wore wasn't helping this terrible weather. He knocked on Hanji's door before opening it. He didn't even know what these papers were for, all he knew was to give it her. "Wait Levi-" She was cut off as he slammed her door open. Her blouse was partially open to show her cleavage as she struggled to get her straps off. She turned around as her glasses were sliding off her face. "Levi… you could have knocked." Her face was burning red and so was Levi's. He dropped the paper on the desk that was a filthy as most of the time. He slowly shut the door behind them as he rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me your straps are stuck again." He said as he calmed down with only a dash of pink on his cheeks.

He awkwardly walked up to her and started to unbuckle the many straps as that released to her clothing. There was a moment of awkward silence between them before she froze. "Levi, do you think my obsession with Titans has made me 'gross'?" She mumbled the question awkwardly as she started to drag herself out of her gear. "I scare even soldiers. No normal guy would even date me." She said, her voice sounded broken but she tried to play it off with innocent laughter. She sound shattered, some one must have insulted her.

He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her, pulling her head closer to him. He went to wrap his arms around her like a absent minded idiot not thinking out his actions. She pushed him back, panting heavily and shocked. "Levi!" She started yelling at him in fear or simply shock from his sudden movements. "You didn't even answer me. Neither did you show anything that you were going to do that!" She said before he simply pulled her close to him, instead of it being romantic with her head in his chest he awkwardly hugged her.

He rolled his eyes. "If it helps I love you Hanji." He said calmly before pushing her to the bed and stared her down, with her sitting between his muscular arms. She stared stunned at him with her big red-brown eyes as she took off her glasses. She was blushing like crazy as she struggled to say something in reply. He instead kissed her instead and pushed her farther down on the bed. Her hands sneaking up his shirt as she threw it to the ground as they separated.

He finished unbuttoning her top and threw it to the ground next to his as he licked a cross her nipple. She threw her head back not expecting it as he moved his hand to slowly unbutton her pants. He rubbed against her thin panties as she slowly got more and more aroused at his touch.

Her face lit up bright red as he grinned. She tried to make a move for his pants to but he pressed his thumb next to her clit through the now soaked cloth. "You like that, don't you?" He asked as he lowered his voice and dragged her white pants down along. She could barley reply to him before he moved his mouth to her neck, licking along it before she moaned loudly on a certain spot and payed more notice to it. He used his free hand to grab and massage her small breast and simply took a moment to study her down.

She was obviously a virgin by how she was reacting and her past statement. If he ended up playing his cards wrongly and gave in and fucked her senseless until she was screaming her mind out he would instead just hurt her. He kissed her neck a bit more commonly as he pulled her panties down and rubbed the outside of her wet opening.

She was blushing and biting her hand before she moaned out his name, causing him to go fast until she started begging for it. She arched her back next to his fingers before he used his thumb to rub her clit in circles and kissed her roughly as he finally felt the feeling of his tight pants as he moved upwards. He pulled his own pants down and moved her entire body up and looked into her eyes as he asked for permission with out even speaking. She simply nodded before he entries her slowly and gives her a moment to adjust. He started to slowly move up her as rubbing her clit. She grabbed his hip, "Levi.. give me awhile." She said, almost panicking since he was obviously eager. Letting her fully rest this time he increased his speed quickly and kissed her roughly. His hand moving quicker as he kept hitting her g-spot. She was stuck moaning out his name as loud as she could, much to his pleasure.

He bit is lip roughly as he could feel her sweat next to him. "Le-Levi. I'm about to.." She said awkwardly before he nodded. "Yeah. Me to." He said quickly as he strived to push her to her final limit. He pulled out and reentered her again. She moaned louder than she was yet and grabbed his shoulders as she climaxed against him. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt almost weightless. He kept still in her as he waited for her to finish before pulling out and finishing himself.

At least he was lucky enough for it to be so cold and they wouldn't be insanely sweaty as they both calmed down.


End file.
